


Morning Revelations

by PiscesDragon



Series: A Series Of Shorts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, Getting Together, Keith likes to be called Baby, M/M, No Beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiscesDragon/pseuds/PiscesDragon
Summary: Sequel to Midnight Wishes!The morning after Keith gets wasted at a Marmora celebration, he thinks some of other Blades are giving him funny looks — but he’s too hungover to be able to focus on it. Unable to remember anything from the night before, Keith can’t figure out why Shiro is acting so strangely toward him.“Keith prays to whatever deity might be out there and feeling benevolent that one night of drunk sexting wouldn’t completely destroy his friendship with Shiro. One thing was for sure — he was NEVER drinking Galran spirits ever again.”





	Morning Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to [Midnight Wishes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227313)! I had so many people ask for it, I couldn't even think of not doing it.
> 
> If you haven't read that one, click the link above! You'll definitely want to read that first.

The morning after Keith gets wasted at a Marmora celebration, he thinks some of other Blades are giving him funny looks — but he’s too hungover to be able to focus on it. Probably they’ve just never seen anyone look this close to death and still be upright and moving.

Quite frankly, Keith is shocked at his ability, too. He’s never actually  _ had _ a hangover, but he’s pretty sure that’s what he’s suffering from. The blinding headache, intense sensitivity to light and loud noise, coupled with a bout of dry heaves when he stood up from the bed pretty much clued him in.

There’s also the fact that his mouth feels like he swallowed a cat at some point, but everything from the night before is blurry so he’s not ready to examine that too closely.

The desire to crawl back into bed and hide from the world is overwhelming, but he knows there’s a lot to do today if they want to wrap things up quickly and get off this rock. And Keith is eager to get back to Earth. Plus, he’s the only one of the Blades that looks human, so if he can’t function after a night of partying, it makes the entire  _ species _ look like a lightweight.

Telling himself humanity is relying on him to make sure they don’t look weak, Keith crawls out of bed and gets dressed for the day. Once he’s sure he won’t vomit and his legs will hold steady under him, Keith decides to venture out into the world. He picks up his data pad, surprised to see a couple of unread messages waiting on his home screen, sent from Shiro late the night before.

_ Yes you are ; _ _ ) _

 

_ Sleep well _

_ I hope you feel ok when you wake _

_ up in the morning! _

_ Call me when you get a chance. _

Without opening the messages screen, Keith replies.

_ Sorry, can’t call you yet _

_ We’ve got a horrible signal here _

 

_ I should be able to head out with the first group _

_ later today, so I’ll video call as soon as I can. _

Keith shuts off the data pad and wanders out to find the rest of their group, wondering if whatever Shiro wants to talk about is important. It didn’t sound urgent, so he’s not going to worry about it. Shiro will let him know if there’s something he needs immediate help with.

He can smell something cooking down the hallway of the compound where they had crashed for the night, and even though it makes his stomach churn, he heads that direction.

With the smell of whatever local food they’d dug up causing his internal organs to attempt an escape by way of his throat, Keith grabs a nearby Blade, and rasps out a request for food goo. The green stuff is so bland and gross, he figures it’s the only thing he may be able to keep down. With a bowl of goo in hand, he sits down and promptly folds his arms on top of the table, dropping his face onto them.

A few  dobashes later, just before Keith thinks he might be able to go back to sleep right in the middle of the lounge, he’s jerked out of his stuporous state by Kolivan’s booming voice.

“Here,” Kolivan says roughly, setting a plate of some type of sausages and what might be a potato-like substance down in front of his face, “grease — and starches, I think is what you call it — will make your stomach feel better.”

Keith squints up at him through bleary eyes, stomach rolling from the smell. “Is there a way to eat it without smelling it?”

“Close your olfactory organ,” Kolivan answers matter-of-factly, as if the whole process is perfectly simple.

Keith picks up his spoon, holding his breath, and nudges at the maybe-potatoes on the plate. He takes a small portion and forces it into his mouth, swallowing without chewing. To distract himself from his body’s urge to send the potatoes back up, he asks, “So how late did the party go last night?”

Kolivan gives his standard serious look, but Keith has known him long enough now to sense the humor brewing under the surface. “Oh, much later than you lasted, Kit.”

“Wish I could remember more of it. I think I was having a pretty good time, but I don’t even remember getting back to my room,” Keith admits. “Did somebody put me into a bed?”

“I don’t think so,” Kolivan answers. “You seemed capable and were using your comm most of the night, I believe. We didn’t think your reaction to the drink would be quite so… human.”

Keith can count on one hand the number of times he’s seen Kolivan trying to hide a smile, and none of those were good for Keith’s self esteem. He takes a bite of a sausage, surprisingly tasty, to fortify himself.

“What exactly did I do that was so human?” Keith asks nervously.

“You were just very… talkative.”

Before Keith can reply, his comm beeps with a message. He checks the screen to see it’s another one from Shiro.

_ I’m glad you’ll be back soon _

_ We need to talk about things _

_ but I can’t wait to see you. _

 

_ How are you feeling this morning? _

Huh. A little strange for Shiro to be so eager for him to get home, but maybe whatever he needs to talk to him about can’t be discussed in messages. It wouldn’t be the first time.

_ Like ass _

_ :D _

_ Sounds about right _

Keith looks back up from his comm to ask Kolivan what he was talking about, but he’s disappeared while Keith was distracted. He’s not worried — he figures if he’d been too much of a fool during the celebration, Kolivan or someone else would have reprimanded him about it first thing.

Realizing his stomach has started to settle, Keith manages to eat a little more of the breakfast Kolivan foisted on him. Feeling a little better when he’s done, he tracks down  Antok to see what his assignment is for the day and when they will be able to head home. For some reason, there’s an itchy, discontent feeling in the back of his brain, making him want to jump in the first ship back to Earth.

It bothers Keith all throughout the day, as they gather intel from the group they’d brought down the day before and meet with local officials to assure them the danger has been eliminated. It’s not until he finally gets on board a ship that Keith feels like he can actually breathe. Once they are en route back to Earth, Keith remembers he’d told Shiro he would call him.

When they get within range, he figures he should let Shiro know he’s headed back and see if he can get a heads up on the next mission his friend obviously needs to discuss with him. The call beeps a few times, and Keith is ready to just leave a message when Shiro’s face pops into view on his screen in the common area.

“Hey,” Shiro says, sounding breathless. Keith wonders if his friend had to run to a more secure location to take his call. He glances around the common area where he’s sitting, the large number of Blades hanging around, and hopes whatever mission intel Shiro has for him isn’t top secret.

“Hey,” Keith answers in greeting. “What did you need?”

“Um…” Shiro looks pale and nervous for some reason. “I just thought we should… talk?”

“Ok…?” Keith says slowly, clearly confused. “From what you said, I assumed there was a new mission you needed help with.”

Shiro stares at him blankly for a moment. “No… I thought maybe you’d want to talk about our conversation.”

“Which one?” asks Keith.

Shiro’s face drops, like he’s watched someone  kick a puppy. “Do you not remember last night?”

“No, not really,” Keith chuckles. “It’s all just… bits and pieces. I remember drinking. A lot. And someone  dancing with me, I think. I got to bed and didn’t collapse somewhere, so it must not have been too bad. And I woke up alone, but I guess that’s either a positive or a negative depending on how you look at it.”

Keith’s laughter dies in his throat at the wince of pain on Shiro’s face. “Hey, are you ok?” He asks.

Shiro swallows. Hard. “Fine. I’m fine,” he says, his voice sounding choked. “You, uh… You saw my messages, right?”

“Yeah. You wanted me to call, so I called,” Keith answers, completely dumbfounded. Shiro is acting weird, and he can’t shake the feeling that he’s missing something. 

“Oh.” The look of disappointment on his best friend’s face is worse than any time he’d ever had to bail Keith out of trouble when he was a cadet, and it pains him to think he’s somehow unknowingly caused it. “I just thought… or hoped. But it’s fine, Keith. Really. I get it.”

Keith does NOT get it. Glancing up, Keith notices that a small group of Blade members have formed nearby, unusually attentive to his conversation. Cordag is watching him closely, snickering.

“Hang on, Shiro,” Keith says roughly. He mutes his comm, turning to the others. “What?!”

“ _ Just curious how the lovebirds are doing, _ ” Cordag teases in Galran, his mouth twisted in what Keith knows is actually a smile. “ _ How’s the boyfriend? _ ”

“ _ BOYFRIEND?! _ ” Keith responds back in the Galran tongue, too shocked to even translate it into English in his brain. “What?!”

Cordag and the others just laugh, making Keith feel incredibly small. And stupid.

_ Something _ had happened last night. Something Shiro also seems  to somehow know about.

Shit. What the hell had he done?

Unmuting his comm, he turns back to Shiro. “I think I’m going to have to call you back.”

“Ok… “ Shiro says slowly.

“Sorry. I’ll talk to you later.” Keith disconnects the call abruptly, turning back to Cordag to get answers. Finding out what happened in the blank spaces of last night has become imperative.

“Trouble in paradise?” Cordag asks as he hangs over the back of the chair Keith is sitting in.

“What. The hell. Happened last night?” Keith asks, his tone murderous. “The last thing I remember is you trying to get me to dance on a table… “

“Haha! Oh, my tiny friend. You were so in your cups!” Cordag laughs, his yellow eyes glinting while his pointy purple ears wiggled in glee. “You couldn’t stop talking about how much you loved your Shiro!”

Keith chokes on air, his brain forgetting how to conduct the whole breathing process as it focuses solely on the Blade’s statement. After a moment of gaping like a fish, Keith’s body demands oxygen, and he dissolves into a coughing fit. 

Once his brain gets back online, Keith looks at Cordag with red, watery eyes and rasps, “I did what?”

“Oh, yes! Didn’t he tell you about it?” Cordag responds with a knowing smirk. “You were texting him during the night, so I can only imagine what kind of things you were saying to  _ him _ .”

The Blade’s ears wiggle in the exact same way Lance’s eyebrows did when he was trying to be clever in talking about something related to sex, and Keith can’t help but start choking again. He catches himself, reminds himself to breathe through it, and contains the freakout much better this time.

“What?” It’s really the only thing his brain can come up with at this point.

“No Blade that was with us will ever go near him, I assure you. You laid claim to him, quite thoroughly,” Cordag laughs. “Didn’t you read your message log this morning? I’m sure it’s just as entertaining.”

Keith stares at him, only half processing what he’s hearing. “Well, yeah, I… Wait.”

He opens the message log, reading the most recent ones at the top. He hadn’t read through anything — he’d only read the ones he hadn’t opened the night before. Closing his eyes and bracing himself for the worst, Keith opens the conversation with Shiro. He clicks on yesterday’s date and scrolls up to the beginning of the messages.

_ Ok _ , he breathes, staying calm. The time stamps are all from during the party, which is already concerning. _ The first few exchanges aren’t too bad _ . 

He told Shiro he missed him, which was a little weird and needy, but nothing their friendship couldn’t handle. It looks like drunk Keith is just way more open and honest about his feelings. He also can’t spell for shit, which is embarrassing all by itself. He’s beginning to breathe easier, like maybe Cordag just got this whole thing wrong, when he sees it.

_ lov _ _ you so  _ _ muc _

_Wish_ _i_ _wz_ _wit_ _yu_

_ I love  _ _ u _

 

**Oh… FUCK.** Sweet baby Jesus. What has he DONE?! Keith reads on, pretty sure he’s having a heart attack on a Blades ship in the middle of the universe.

Shiro’s responses seem calm, like he’s playing off Keith’s clear declaration of his feelings. But wait… 

_ I love you too _

In a different frame of mind, Keith would have taken those words, held them in his heart and never let go. But he can’t help but read — and re-read — the messages from Shiro surrounding those words. He says it again a few messages later, but Keith can’t shake the feeling that it just sounds like Shiro being Shiro. He’s nice, kind… reassuring. Keith thinks it sounds like his friend was worried about him, based on the messages. He was probably just wanting to make Keith feel better.

Swallowing hard around the lump in his throat, Keith forces himself to read through the rest. He does a double-take at “baby”. Why would Shiro call him that? He’s never called him that in his LIFE. (Not that Keith would have minded.)

Then he sees the way drunk Keith responded to the use of that term and damn near faints.

_ baby _

_ like wen  _ _ u _ _ call me  _ _ tht _

_wnt_ _u_ _to say that_ _whil_ _i_ _ride_ _u_

 

OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD. He did not write that. No, he didn’t.

 

OH MY GOD HE  _ DID _ .

The nausea that had accosted him a few hours before returns with a vengeance, hitting Keith full force right in the stomach and knocking the wind out of him. He must have started to keel over out of the chair, because the next thing he knows, Cordag is holding him in place, his large claw-like hands wrapped tightly around Keith’s upper arms.

“Are you ok?” Cordag asks, his earlier jovial attitude replaced with a suddenly serious demeanor. “You look very pale.”

His mouth has gone very dry, and Keith responds with a voice full of gravel, “I’m fine.”

The look on Cordag’s face says he doesn’t believe a word of it, but he lets go of Keith. He doesn’t go far though, hovering just within reach as if Keith will topple out of the chair again at any moment.

_ Alright,  _ _ Kogane _ , he tells himself.  _ Suck it up. You’ve been through worse. Read the rest and get it over with. _

Everything else in the messages seems to be Shiro’s overwhelming concern for Keith’s safety, and Keith’s short responses of reassurance that he’s not collapsed alone somewhere. There’s one more appearance of “baby” (weird) and a really strange response from Shiro when he’d pointed out he was fine, but other than that no more blatant declarations of his love or desire to do dirty, dirty things to Shiro in bed.

It was true. All of it was true — it just wasn’t something he’d planned on telling Shiro.

Ever.

At least, not unless Shiro said something first.

But Shiro said he had all the clone’s memories and remembered their fight, and hadn’t said anything, so Keith assumed his feelings would remain one-sided. He’s learned to live with that.

And now he may have blown it all to hell.

Reading through the messages again, Keith could see where Shiro had taken everything in stride. He knew Keith had been drinking and had just handled it the way Shiro handled everything — with grace and ease.

Maybe Keith would be able to play the whole thing off, and Shiro would forgive him. And everything could go back to normal.

Sending Shiro a quick message that they would talk when he got back to Earth, Keith prays to whatever deity might be out there and feeling benevolent that one night of drunk texting wouldn’t completely destroy his friendship with Shiro.

One thing was for sure — he was  _ NEVER _ drinking Galran spirits  _ ever again _ .

*****

 

When his group touches down back at the Garrison, Keith is surprised to see Shiro waiting for him near the hangar after they disembark the ship. Hoping Shiro hasn’t come for an angry confrontation, Keith examines him for any tells as he approaches.

Shiro stands solidly, with his arms crossed in front of him. Intimidating, but his face looks open. He’s all contradictions, and Keith can’t get a clear read on him, which is rare. As he stops in front of him, just when Keith opens his mouth to find some way to explain himself, Shiro opens his arms and pulls him into a tight hug.

It’s different from their usual hugs, and it takes Keith a moment to realize Shiro has both of his arms wrapped around Keith’s shoulders, leaving him to hug his friend around the waist.

Much more intimate than normal. (But Keith’s not complaining.)

The embrace seems to go on longer than usual, then Shiro is pulling away, still holding Keith within his orbit with a hand on his shoulder.

“Shiro, about the messages from the other night,” Keith says, his gaze fixed on the center of his friend’s chest. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s ok —”

No, really, ” Keith interrupted, looking up into soft grey eyes. He’s not sure he’s ever been  _ this _ sorry about anything in his entire life. “I hope I didn’t offend you. I was just really drunk, and I guess when I have too much Galran alcohol, I get out of hand.”

“I wasn’t offended,” Shiro says, looking down with a grin as a blush settles onto his cheeks. His eyes glance up through his lashes shyly. “I kind of liked it.”

“I’m…  “  Keith starts to apologize again, but then his brain catches up with Shiro’s words, and he promptly swallows his tongue. “What?”

“I’m just sorry I wasn’t there to see it in person,” Shiro explains, not meeting his eyes again. “You’ve never been that… open with expressing your feelings before.”

“I don’t see how getting blind drunk and completely losing my internal filter works as a day-to-day life plan,” Keith jokes. “Nobody wants me to be THAT honest all the time.”

There’s a very brief pause, where Keith realizes he’s just completely blown any chance he had of playing things off while Shiro for some reason looks like he’s been gifted with a basket of kittens. His bright smile is blinding, and Keith can’t look away.

“Or maybe there are…  _ other ways _ I could get you to lose control,” Shiro says suggestively, his body moving in close to Keith’s personal space.

_ What. _ _ The fuck. Is happening?  _ Keith wonders.

There are only a few inches between them, and Keith is uncomfortably aware that they are standing in the middle of a busy Garrison building, with personnel that are definitely giving them side-eye as they walk by. Shiro is either completely unaware or gives zero fucks that other people can see him, standing this close to his best friend, slowly running his thumb along Keith’s collarbone in a way that is making his entire body tingle.

“I thought you’d be mad…  “  Keith says, wincing at the way his voice is about two octaves higher than normal.

“Baby, why would I be mad?”

Keith.exe crashes. HARD.

Some kind of whiny, horny strangled sound comes from his throat, but it’s not really his fault because his brain stopped working at “baby”. He’s not sure how his legs are still keeping him upright, but he can only be thankful for it since his focus is completely on the fact that Shiro called him that. Out loud. On purpose. 

Keith had thought he was just being  _ nice _ in the text messages. But the look Shiro is giving Keith is not nice. 

It’s predatory.

Keith’s voice comes out in a strangled whisper, “Say it again.”

“What’s the matter,” Shiro’s lips quirk into a sexy smirk like he knows just how much of a critical hit he’s about to fire. His breath tickles Keith’s ear as he leans in, his voice low, “Baby.”

An honest to God full body shiver rolls through Keith, and as Shiro comes back into focus, he can see a fire blazing in those steely eyes that he’s sure is mirrored in his own. Grabbing Shiro’s free hand that’s not still attached to his shoulder, Keith proceeds to drag the larger man behind him, down the hallway. After trying a few doors, Keith finds one unlocked and pulls Shiro into what appears to be a closet of some sort.

“What are we doing?” Shiro asks, his confusion clear as he looks around the small, dark room he’s been sequestered in.

Keith flushes and takes a breath. “Well, if you’re ok with it, I’m about to climb you like a tree, and I figured you wouldn’t want everyone else on base to watch.”

Shiro’s breath catches, and he stares at him with eyes wide for half a tic before replying in a deep, steady voice full of  want , “I’m definitely ok with it.”

Keith still has a hold of his hand, and Shiro uses it to pull him in closer, then wraps his large hands around Keith’s waist. Distantly, Keith wonders when they’d gotten to be almost the same height. Shiro still has an inch or two on him though, and he gazes up at him as he grabs hold of the front of Shiro’s uniform with both hands. Shiro has him pulled close so tightly, Keith can feel every inch of the front of his body molded against him.

It’s  _ glorious _ .

Everything seems to slow down, as if they’ve entered a time rift. They stare at each other and communicate silently, both wanting to make sure the other is really on board with taking a step they can’t take back. Keith can’t help the grin that creeps over his face, unable to contain his joy at finally, FINALLY having Shiro this way. The sweet smile Shiro gives back, like he feels the exact same way, causes butterflies to twirl in his stomach.

“Keith,” Shiro whispers, squeezing his waist, and it sounds like he’s begging.

It’s all the permission Keith needs.

He surges up to capture Shiro’s lips with his own, meeting him in the middle as they crash together. 

Keith is quickly lost in the sensations of lips, teeth, hands — completely overwhelmed by the feel of Shiro’s muscular arms surrounding him. He wants to devour him.

He wants to  _ be _ devoured by him.

The world can burn down around them as long as he’s got the warm, solid planes of this man pressed up against him. If he’d known sending inappropriate texts would lead to this, he’d have done it _ages_ ago.

“Keith,” Shiro pants as he pulls just far enough away to talk. He puts a firm hand on top of Keith’s where it had trailed down his stomach, stopping it just before reaching its intended destination. “Keith, baby… I don’t want our first time together to be in a storage closet, do you?”

“I’ve wanted you since I was sixteen, Shiro,” Keith mumbles against Shiro’s neck, where he continues to lick, nibble and suck at the tender skin because he  _ can _ and stopping seems like sacrilege. “I’m not going to be particularly picky.”

Shiro groans as Keith works over a particularly sensitive spot, responding, “I feel like I should be disturbed by that.”

“Take it as a compliment,” Keith replies breathlessly, capturing him in a sloppy kiss as he grinds against him.

There’s no opportunity for Shiro to utter any more protests for the rest of their time together in the tiny room. Later, Keith certainly isn’t complaining either, when Shiro drags him across the Garrison to his apartment, where they spend the rest of the day talking and finishing what they started.

The best part is Shiro making absolutely certain to fulfill his drunkenly texted request.

**Author's Note:**

> Something tells me Keith enjoys the "ride" ;) I had such a hard time keeping this T rated!!
> 
> Hope this met everyone's expectations! Please let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
